


On with the Show (Dinner and a Show pt 2)

by Zombiebile



Series: Dinner and a Show [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Drug reference, Food Play, M/M, Top Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebile/pseuds/Zombiebile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pt 2 to my work of dinner and a show. Sherlock comes back to the restaurant where he had revealed himself to John in the empty hearse to find that James had been watching and waiting all along. Sherlock's addict mentality get's him sucked into playing yet another one of Moriarty's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On with the Show (Dinner and a Show pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



The show had moved away from my viewing pleasure but I knew it was a simple intermission and once more I would have the best seat in the house. In the meantime, I gave the glass in my hand a slight shift and let the scent loft before I took a sip. It was an hour and another glass of wine before the seat before me was filled with the dark haired do gooder, in a trench coat. “There is really something to being dead isn’t there Sherlock?” I said my eyes transfixed upon the liquid in the glass rather than the male sitting across from me. “The wine tastes sweeter, the food seems more filling, and you blend into a crowd so much easier. “ 

“I should have stayed dead longer” Sherlock remarked as I finished the last of the glass. 

“There truly is nothing like a pleasing bouquet” I started. “How are you here Jim?” Came the question that I knew he would ask eventually. The words tickled me truly. “Ah cutting right to the chase are we Sherl?” The smile that had so long since found accustomed to my lips faltered. “You’re getting ahead of yourself Sherlock“ I set the glass down on the table in front of me. “Daddy doesn’t like that” Sherlock regaled me with his usual broodish manner and I dropped my eyes from him. “Tell you what. For each question you have for me, for each answer you expect to receive, you will have to do something for me in return.” I returned my gaze to him once more. “We’ll call it a little good faith, we’ll start small and finish large, what do you say? And just for fun and to show you that I’m a real sport I’ll answer your first question without you having to reciprocate, How’s that?” I kept my eyes trained on him and leaned back into the booth. 

“Why is the restaurant empty?” the corners of my lips curved slightly I knew he couldn’t resist my little game. I folded my hands and set them upon the tabletop. 

“Oh come now, with my sparkling personality, and I’ll fill you in on a secret, money does talk.” My smile returned to my lips. “Now see that wasn’t so hard. 

“Why?” He asked without missing a beat and I pursed my lips. This was my Sherlock ever eager to play bemused by the idea that he, the great “sociopathic genius” could ever stand to lose anything. 

“I thought this restaurant was charming from the moment I stalked you stalking John here.” I said while gesturing to myself followed then to Sherlock. “Then I knew it was just a matter of time. I knew that you would sense me, or what ever it is that you detective types do; get inkling, an eerie chill run down your spine or something. I decided to make it easy for you and sit right out in the open, besides you put on quite a show for me Sherlock and the wine is quite good here so I have been in quite good company. 

I brought a hand up and poised my middle finger and thumb together to snap. In a fluid motion a waiter came with another glass of red wine on a tray to lay down before me before turning to Sherlock. “You may have anything you’d like Mr. Holmes, it’s on the house. “ There was silence for a moment before I broke it. “Come now Sherlock, you wouldn’t want to be rude and let me drink alone.” 

“Scotch on the rocks” Sherlock held my gaze and I brought the glass up to inspect it before giving the waiter a wave away. I took a sip from the glass and the waiter came back and placed a drink before Sherlock. 

“Well go on then, if I were going to kill you I would come up with something more elaborate than poisoning your drink.” Sherlock picked up the glass after a moments hesitation and took a sip. “Now then, shall we proceed?” I took another sip of the glass before setting it back upon the table and leaning back into the booth and putting my arms out across the back. 

“How long have you known?” 

I held my eyes on him, my smile hung on the edge of a candy-striped vine. Oh Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock. I could smell the fibers, the coals of the fire, hear the gears turn. He looked thoroughly un-amused and it brought pleasure to me. “About John right? Well Sherlock off you pop, ask your question. You want to know how long I’ve been stalking him” He had me grinning like a fox now. I would admit that there was something about the way he looked when you mentioned his pet that always was well for a bit of a pick me up. “I kept an eye on the good doctor for the better part of the two years you were gone. I do believe a thank-you is in order. Someone had to keep him from peeing on the carpet and chewing on the couch.” Sherlock took another sip of his drink and before he could put his glass down came my command. “Undress.” Sherlock looked up over the rim of his glass before taking another swallow, to finish off the glass and calmly set it on the table before him. Still very well aware of the rules of the game the detective pulled at the knot of the scarf around his neck and set it aside followed by slipping off his coat. One after another, long fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt while I watched before taking up my glass of wine to take another drink. Soon the detective slipped back into the booth across from me bare-chested and ready to ask another question. 

“So you followed John for a year yet didn’t bother to come looking for me, why?”

I gave the glass a slight swish and watched as the wine slide up one side of the glass before pooling back in the center. “Because you weren’t lost Sherlock.” I kept my eyes from him, much more interested in the view of the dark syrup in the glass. “Why would I waste my time after something when I knew precisely where it was?” I lifted my eyes to give him a taste of seriousness. “Dear sweet Sherlock.” I brought the rim of the glass up to my lips and finished off the wine before setting the glass back down upon the table and dragging the tip of my tongue across my lips. “There isn’t a place in this world that you could go in which I wouldn’t know where you were. Kiss me.” The only moment that passed between us was the table that separated our bodies. Being the dramatic, Sherlock pushed himself up onto the table knocking the glasses aside to get me into reach. I had to give it to him it had flare. I caught up his mouth in a kiss but soon broke it. “Uh uh now Sherlock, don’t take more than you were offered.” He sat above me, knees poised on the table like an obedient little dog and it gave me a wonderful idea.” I took the napkin from my lap and dabbed at my lips. “Well now Sherlock, since you’re up there, we’re going to play another little game.” 

Sherlock’s icy hues hung on me yet he held on for more words. “Go on.” 

“There is my boy, always so eager to please, that’s what daddy likes to hear.” 

“Don’t placate me James, I’m not you’re dog, the game, what is it.” 

I set the napkin down on the table and kept him in my sights. “Not a dog but very Very much an addict and I can make you do anything I say with the promise of a fix.” 

Sherlock hung on my words now, every inch of him alive and reeling. I could bet dollars to donuts that he was in his mind palace devising a scheme to beat me at my own game for a taste of something, anything that would get him high. He kept silent while he sat there, it was only for a moment but in this moment he gave away everything, he would play my little game and he would enjoy himself. 

I slipped from my seat as Sherlock watched curious as to what I was doing. “Stay.” I said and moved from the booth to stand beside him on the table. I gave Sherlock a nudge. “Face me” Sherlock gave his body a twist and sat with his legs dangling over the table while he looked to me. “Alright Sherl, first part of the game is to get Daddy hard.” 

Sherlock swallowed. I wondered what he knew about sex. I was sure he had read about it but there was this small part of me that imagined that that kiss that we had exchanged earlier came from him growing up watching Molly Ringwald movies. 

Sherlock brought his hands to move down his thighs before one moved down and in between his legs. It curled around himself and began to stroke slowly as I watched. I could feel the want in me stir. After a few minutes Sherlock got off of the table and proceeded to the floor before me. His hands ran up my thighs and opened my pants to pull down to my ankles, along with my undergarments. I ran my hands through his curls and took hold of his head. Pulling him upward I brought him in close to me. “Open your mouth.” Sherlock opened his mouth and I slid myself in and pushed for the back of his throat. He kept his mouth open and I thrust myself over and over into his awaiting mouth. The pleasure was something to be accounted for, for surely he could do better than this. My fingers wound within the tendrils of his hair and I pulled them taut. “Be a good boy Sherlock and suck like we both know you can, better yet-“ I drew myself out of his mouth, to the tip of his tongue. “Stick out your tongue.” He obeyed and I ran my head, in swipes, across the elongated line of pink before I gave a tap to both sides of his mouth. “Let’s try this again.” I loosened my grip on Sherlock’s curls and once more he curved his lips around my shaft. I gazed upon him and watched as a bead of sweat slid down from his brow. 

This, this is what I found beautiful, It wasn’t so much that Sherlock was on his knees with my cock in his mouth but that he was lost within his need to submit to me. Deep down within the inner workings of all that he was Sherlock Holmes was a submissive aching for some one dominating enough to come to call to whisk him into euphoria, and honey you have seen nothing yet. 

I kept myself intent on Sherlock, making sure to capture his every breath and every need. I could feel him twitch against me and I sensed that like myself he wouldn’t be satisfied until he tested all of his limitations. 

“Sherlock that’s enough.” I took myself from Sherlock’s parted lips and let my head drop to the side for one second to study him. The cogs in my head began to turn and I began to conjure up just what I wanted to do with him for the rest of the evening. I straightened myself up and brought my neck one way then the other to give it a wholesome crack before I stepped from my shoes and fixed my tie. I kicked off my pants the rest of the way before kicking them off to the side. I moved around the table and gathered up Sherlock’s scarf and brought it behind him. “Give me your hands” Sherlock looked back at me puzzled for a moment.” For the rest of the evening you are mine and will do what I say, otherwise you can forget the fact that I am here at all and simply go home to Baker’s street and your otherwise boring life.” I leaned in closer to press my lips to his ear. “Or you can be mine and I will promise you a complete and total surrender of control.” 

Sherlock slipped his hands behind his back and I tied them up with his scarf tightly. “Now follow me.” I said and proceeded to head for the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. I reached the door and watched for Sherlock who began to rise to his feet. We met in the kitchen and I aided Sherlock to a prep table before I started to rummage through the refrigerator. I pulled out a few items including a tub of mashed potatoes, gravy, and more wine. I set them on the prep table beside Sherlock. I urged him to lie on the table and uncorked the wine. Taking the bottle I carefully poured wine down between the linings of his ribs before I lowered my head to lap it up with my tongue. Sherlock Shivered underneath me. I lifted my head and looked to him. “This is how this is going to work Sherlock, I am going to eat with you as my plate and every time you twitch or make a sound I am going to punish you. I am going to do this until you beg me to fuck you. “ Sherlock’s eyes darkened and I cracked a smile. “You and I both know that is what you want, but I am not going to give it to you until you confirm it from those pretty little lips. Now, may I continue?” Sherlock’s lips curved and he gave to me his own look of near deviousness. The game was on. He nodded. “Good.” I opened the container of mash and dipped a finger inside. I plowed my finger through the mush and pulled out a clump that I then put on one of Sherlock’s nipples. I again dropped my head and used my tongue to curl round the bulb to clean it off. 

I could feel Sherlock heat underneath me and it thrilled me to know end knowing soon enough he would break. I used the same finger to take up another clump of mash to proceed to the other nipple. My mouth clamped down upon it and I sucked hard this time to see if I could get a rise from the one underneath me. I kissed down his body to his navel before I filled it with wine and drank from it like a cup. Sherlock twitched beneath me and I smiled. “That’s one Sherlock.” I glanced downward and eyed his erection. He was incredibly hard and getting closer I could see the small beads of pre cum begin to pool. It wouldn’t be long now and I had just the idea. I took the small vat of gravy and opened it before I brought it down between Sherlock’s legs. “Hmm..I wonder if this is warm, I guess we’re going to find out.” I said and used one hand to hold Sherlock’s cock as I guided it into the, what turned out to be warm, pool of gravy. Sherlock moaned and my eyes lit up. I stirred Sherlock’s organ through the coated surface a few times before pulling it out and watching as the excess drizzled down from the throbbing stiffness. I lowered myself to the table and took Sherlock between my lips, pushing for his full shaft at the back of my throat. This was enough to send Sherlock over the edge and finally he said what I hoped he would. 

“James, enough please..”

I slipped him from my mouth and licked the gravy off my lips. “Please what Sherlock?”

“Please fuck me.”

I stood up and waited on the side of the table. “Get down here.” Sherlock slid from off the table and I turned him about and bent him over the table. Reaching over and onto the table I grabbled the gravy vat and dunked my hand into it. I made sure to moisten my hand before I wrapped it around myself to give a few strokes followed by probing my fingers into Sherlock’s backside. Removing my fingers I quickly replaced them with my hardened erection. Sherlock moaned and gripped the prep table and I gripped onto his hips. I drove myself forward thrusting over and over again without mercy. The need within me rose and all I wanted to do was to hear him whimper underneath me. Taking one hand from his hip I sneaked it between himself and the table to wrap around his aching need. I pumped in time with my thrusts and Sherlock moaned my name and dropped his head and shoulders to the table in front of him. My hand continued to stroke from base to tip, giving a twist of my wrist at each pass and I leaned down so Sherlock could hear me. “When you cum Sherlock, as I know you are prepared to do momentarily. I want it running through your head that for once in your life you truly allowed yourself feel without calculation and it’s something you didn’t get from John, from your brother, or from Cocaine. I want you to think of that when you cum and remember that unlike cocaine, I will remain in your veins forever. “ That was enough to send him over the edge, with another stroke of my hand he unloaded white and wet to coat my skin. I slid myself from him and turned him about to kneel before me once again. I smiled down to him before stroking myself with my wet hand to paint myself upon his pretty face. 

I smiled at the work I had accomplished then gave his cheek a pat with my wet hand, followed by a stroke of the curve of his cheek with my thumb. I continued to stroke his cheek while my eyes wandered the room. It was then that the gears in my head began to turn and I got an idea for the next bit of fun. I gave Sherlock’s cheek an open handed pat. “Stay.” I commanded and moved from the spot. I headed for the corner of the prep station and grabbed up a knife. I lifted it into the air and smiled at my reflection in the surface. Giving the blade a roll in my hand I headed back for Sherlock who was still on his knees. I stood before Sherlock and brought the knife before him to ghost the blade down his cheek before I brought it to my lips. I licked across the paneling of the blade while he watched me. “I still owe you for flinching.” I smiled and brought the blade to slowly pop the buttons of my shirt one by one. I shrugged from my coat and loosened my tie. I removed my tie and slid it around Sherlock’s neck and tightened it to pull him in for a kiss while I held the blade contained in the other hand and poised the tip at Sherlock’s throat. I kissed him achingly slow to build up the greed within myself. Letting go of the tie I slid my hand between Sherlock’s legs and began to stroke. I wanted him hard again. 

Sherlock moaned against the blade and into my mouth. The vibrations sent a surge through me and I contemplated having him in every room of this restaurant. I continued to stroke and kiss him while the blade tip dug into his flesh. He broke the kiss and hissed slightly. “Oh come now Sherlock. What’s a little prick.” I took the blade from his throat and he watched as I brought it down to his chest. The cool steel moved downward and I brushed it low between his legs, watching in delight as he naturally tried to move away. I laughed. “Trust me, I won’t be chopping anything off tonight.” I dropped my head and dropped my head beside the blade and licked it then dragged my tongue upon Sherlock’s shaft. Carefully I slipped the blade behind the hardening organ and continued to probe it with my tongue. Sherlock dropped his head back and moaned with closed eyes. I continued this torment until Sherlock was once again how I wanted him, hard. I removed the blade from his skin and took him fully within my mouth. I bobbed my head, making sure to coat him fully with my saliva before I pushed him to sit upon the floor and crawled into his lap. I poised him at my entrance and sat down to accept him through my ring of muscle. I moaned slightly and Sherlock gasped. “Now be a good boy and kiss me.” Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips to my own, kissing me harder and more demanding than he had previously. Such an addict, get a taste and you can’t help but want a bigger fix. I rode his lap while we kissed and brought the blade to brush against his chest. I used a flick of my wrist and cut him slightly, he gasped into my mouth and I only kissed him harder. I drew a couple more lines on his skin with the blade and dropped myself harder within his lap. I took two fingers of my free hand to touch upon the marks. Breaking the kiss I brought up my bloody fingers to press to his lips. “Taste them.” 

Sherlock took my fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, while his eyes stayed keen on me. I smiled at this and took my fingers from him. I used the blade in my hand to begin to carefully begin crafting my initials into the skin on his side. He moaned and wringed his hands behind his back. I dropped the knife when done and listened to the clang as it hit the floor. My fingers found the wound and I splayed them in the blood and painted red marks across the white of his chest as I continued to ride him. Nearing my end I pressed my fingers to the wound then to Sherlock’s lips once more. “Remember Sherlock, you are an addict and though you can lie to your brother and lie to your friends you cannot lie to me. Not because we’re alike, oh no, but because of one simple fact like your craving for illicit substances I too swim in your veins, and you’d do anything within your power to partake just one more time. Even bring me back from the dead. 

Sherlock drew in a hurried breath and realized he had lost several hours. It was quiet and he was alone. He would hide his stash in the morning.


End file.
